Yamaki Risa
|image = |caption = Yamaki Risa promoting "Dou Datte Ii no" |nickname = , |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2013-) zetima (2015-) |mcolor = |generation = 5th Generation (Unofficial) |join = November 5, 2014 |days = |group = Country Girls |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = September 22, 2013 |generation1 = 20th Generation |graduate1 = December 29, 2014 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Country Girls |blog = |sig = Yamakirisaautograph4555555.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Yamaki's Autograph }} Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Country Girls."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. She first joined Hello! Project as a 20th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei in September 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Yamaki Risa was born on October 14, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. 2013 In 2013, Yamaki participated in the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume. She made it up to the final round, but on August 24, it was announced that she failed to joined the group in the end along with the 6 other finalists.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション、プロデューサーつんく♂より結果のご報告" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Channel via YouTube. 2013-08-24. In September, Yamaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with the other Mirai Shoujo finalists, becoming the 20th generation."ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-04-24). On September 22, an introduction of Yamaki was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー紹介、山木 梨沙（ヤマキ リサ）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Channel via YouTube. 2013-09-22. On December 7, Yamaki was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's debut single "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Yamaki participated in the musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan along with Yasuda Kei, Ogawa Makoto and 7 other trainees. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. On November 5, it was announced that Yamaki was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta and Ozeki Mai. She concluded her trainee activities following the November/December Nama Tamago Show Concert. From December 3 to December 11, Yamaki participated in the stage play ''Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto'', along with Niigaki Risa, Kikkawa Yuu, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Yamagishi Riko and S/mileage 3rd generation member Aikawa Maho. 2015 On October 15, Yamaki celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called Country Girls Yamaki Risa Birthday Event 2015, and it featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On December 11, Yamaki released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Yamaki Risa~. 2016 On February 20, Yamaki appeared in Shizuoka Asahi TV's annual music documentary program ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~ with Hakoiri♡Musume member Wagatsuma Momomi.http://www.satv.co.jp/0300program/ch223/index.html On October 14, Yamaki celebrated her 19th birthday at a special event was titled Country Girls Yamaki Risa Birthday Event 2016, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Yamaki has an older brother and owns 2 pet cats. |-|Education= When Yamaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in September 2013, she was a first year student at a high school affiliated with a prestigious university.TOP YELL, 2013-11 Issue (pg 54). Release Date: 2013-10-07. When she joined Country Girls, she was a second year high school student. In March 2016, she had graduated from high school and has announced that she will be going to university while also being a member of Country Girls."春から/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2016-03-23. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yamaki Risa has acquired: *'Makino Maria:' She is close friends with Morning Musume member Makino Maria since their trainee days. *'Aikawa Maho:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Aikawa Maho since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Niinuma Kisora:' Yamaki is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Niinuma Kisora. |-|Name Meaning= Yamaki's given name, "Risa", means japanese pear (梨; ri) combined with one thousand (沙; sa). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yamaki Risa: *'Yamakki' (やまっき): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Risa-chan' (りさちゃん): Second official nickname, given her since Country Girls. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) *'Nicknames:' Yamakki (やまっき), Risa-chan (りさちゃん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member *'Country Girls Color:' Lime (2014-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) **Country Girls (2014-Present) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Yamaki Risa Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Horseback riding, Drawing, Piano, Painting *'Hobbies:' Piano, Hello! Project appreciation, Visiting cafes, Reading manga *'Motto:' "Stay Hungry, Stay Foolish" (ハングリーであれ､愚か者であれ) *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Red x Black *'Favorite Sport:' Swimming *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "ROCK Erotic", "Kimagure Princess", "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)", "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?", "Lalala no Pipipi", "Fantasy ga Hajimaru", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Looks Up To: ' Michishige Sayumi Discography :See Also: List:Yamaki Risa Discography Featured In Solo DVDs/Blu-rays *2015.12.11 Greeting ~Yamaki Risa~ Publications Cover girl *2016.11.07 Big Comic Spirits No.50 Works Theater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Television *2014.04.05~09.20 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2016.02.20 ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~ (ch223 music pinkiss 2016 ～ポニョトリオ 日本一の卒業旅行!?～) Music Videos *2014 Wonderful Hachikun Trivia *She wants to be an idol that makes people say that the group wouldn't go on without her. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her vocal quality and hand-groomed hair. *According to Haga Akane, Risa is very trustworthy and used to watch over her, Danbara Ruru, Yokogawa Yumei, Funaki Musubu and Oura Hirona when they were in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. * She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Hello! Project, but she only had eyes for Morning Musume. She doesn't have interest in any other idols. * She is not into idols and was surprised that she auditioned for Morning Musume. *For her, the best thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was standing on stage and seeing the members perform. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was not being able to keep up with her seniors at lessons. *She doesn't have a rival yet, she wants to find someone who will inspire her to improve. *When she was younger she played volleyball a little and was very flexible, she was shocked at how stiff she had become once she started dancing. *She likes the Fruits Basket manga. *Before going on stage for the first time, she was the most nervous she'd ever been in her life, to the point where she almost cried. Once she saw the faces in the crowd, though, all she could do was have fun. She's glad to have joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to teach you more dancing strength. I want you to dive right into the rhythm, especially 16-beat. I also want you to have a pattern in smiling or expressions. " *She did MC for ℃-ute DVD Magazine Vol.40 uploaded to YouTube. *In Hapi Pure episodes 24 and 25 she revealed her good drawing skills and even was awarded by drawing instructor for technique. *She thinks of Morning Musume as artists, not idols. *She was about to say the member she looked up to was Michishige Sayumi, but Tsugunaga Momoko looked at her and Risa then said Momoko's name instead. *She said on her blog that she likes the pattern of trump cards, and a red and black combination in general. See Also *Gallery:Yamaki Risa *List:Yamaki Risa Discography Featured In *List:Yamaki Risa Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Country Girls Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) ;Blogs * *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (Archived), November/December 2014 *Other blogs: Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan / Other cs:Yamaki Risa de:Yamaki Risa es:Yamaki Risa Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type B Category:Libra Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:1997 Births Category:October Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yamaki Risa Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Country Girls Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Yellow-Green Member Color Category:Members currently attending university